Promises
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Not long after joining the team Kitty makes a promise with Kurt to be together if they are still single once she becomes eighteen. Will either of them keep it come the moment of truth? R
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Xmen just the words below._

**Promises**

'_Bored, bored, BORED!'_ Kitty thought as she wandered the halls of the mansion. With nearly everyone away somewhere the fourteen year old had the run of the mansion. Unfortunately because of her age she was not able to do much.

She first thought about going to the built in gym and practice her gymnastics in the hopes of impressing Piotr when he got back. However with the Nightcrawler, or Kurt Wagner, living here also whatever she did Kitty knew he could do it ten times better easily. Speaking of whom, as Kitty walked past the entrance to the living room she saw Kurt sitting on the sofa looking depressed for some reason.

'_I thought he had plans tonight also'_ Kitty thought as she watched him. Despite being unable to get used to his antics and appearance Kitty actually had a soft spot for the furry one, not to mention an admiration for his skill on the trapeze and any other acrobatic equipment.

Cautiously sneaking up behind him Kitty could see he was looking at some old photographs of himself whilst he was in the circus as well as some recent ones with his girlfriend Amanda Sefton. Unable to get her head round what was depressing him Kitty decided to take the direct approach.

"Hi Kurt" she said cheerfully.

"_Guten abend fraulien"_ Kurt replied in such a cheery manner that Kitty almost thought that Kurt was only pretending to be depressed just to get her attention, until she saw his eyes looking devoid of that eternal warmth she normally saw in them. "Vhat do I owe this pleasure of you gracing me vith your beautiful presence this fine night?"

And that was definitely forced Kitty noted as she sat down beside him and nodded towards the photos. "What's with the pictures? Strolling down memory lane?"

She apparently struck a sore point seeing as Kurt suddenly dropped his cheery facade and handed her two photos.

"Take a look at the _fraulien_ in each of them and tell me vhat you notice" he said sounding hollow.

Kitty wanted to question why but decided to go along with it. Looking at the first picture she saw Kurt with his arms around Amanda in a loving embrace as they looked at the camera, looking at the other one she saw Kurt with his arms around the two other people in the picture. She could tell that it was taken a while ago due to Kurt's childlike features as well as his hair nearly at shoulder length. When she looked at the woman under Kurt's left arm she did a double take at the other photo before turning to Kurt for an explanation.

"Amanda Sefton vas just my sister Jimaine all this time"

Kitty, being a young girl that had yet to realise that it took all kinds to make a world, had only one thing to say "Ewww!"

Kurt actually laughed when she said that. "My thoughts exactly vhen I discovered that"

"So is that why you're so down just now" Kitty asked leaning in a bit.

"_Nien_" Kurt said as he shook his head. "I met vith her earlier today to talk about it and ve both vent our separate vays afterwards"

"You _forgave_ her?" Kitty exclaimed. "She messed with your heart and all you do in return is forgive her?"

"She vas only trying to make me feel happy Kitty" Kurt replied as he leaned back against the sofa so his head was resting atop the back of it staring at the ceiling. "I mean who else vould vant somevon like me?"

Kitty cringed inwardly. His last question, albeit unintentional, made her feel bad for all the times he tried to befriend her yet all she did was cower away from him. As she studied the man in front of her she started to feel something for him. Curious as her namesake Kitty slowly moved so she was nearly face to face with him. Knowing she would probably regret this Kitty quickly placed her lips over Kurt's and immediately felt, what could only be described as, an electric shock surge through her making her want more. The next thing she knew she was kissing the sofa as Kurt suddenly bamfed to the opposite side of the room.

"Vhat in _Gott en himmels_ name are you _doing_?! Or _thinking_?!" Kurt demanded he looked like he was trying to hold his temper, something Kitty never thought he had. "Vhile I appreciate the comfort you should not be throwing yourself at every boy who has a pity-party!"

"You saying you didn't feel anything during it?" Kitty threw back a light blush stained her cheeks.

"_Nien_-I mean _Ja_-I mean-aargh" Kurt growled in frustration before swiftly bringing his hands to his face making Kitty wince upon hearing the impact. "Kitty I'm _twenty-von_ vhilst you are only _fourteen_, a minor in the eyes of the vorld"

"Only until I turn eighteen" Kitty countered getting up and walking towards Kurt.

"_Ja,_ but vhat makes you think either of us vould vait four years until ve can get together?" Kurt tried to reason as he tried to back away from the girl only to discover he was against the wall.

"With this" she answered holding out her pinkie and the finger above it. Kurt tilted his head to the side whilst raising an eyebrow, clearly not getting it. "Hold out your right hand like mine"

Kurt complied and Kitty linked her hand with his. "I pinkie promise that if neither of us is not with someone by my eighteenth year then we shall get together. Agreed?"

Kurt hesitated; on the one hand he could agree knowing he might be able to be with someone he knows and could learn to love the way she, apparently, loved him. On the other hand he could just walk away now breaking her heart and the bridge that he had been trying to build between them since they first met.

'_Four years is a long time'_ He thought to himself _'She'll surely find someone else before then'_

"Agreed" Kurt replied before getting squeezed from the younger girl. "However until then ve must not have any other relationship other than as friends and teammates"

"Deal!" Kitty replied before grabbing his arm and pulling him in the direction of the gym. "Now come on _partner_! You are going to help me improve my gymnastic abilities before Piotr gets back"

'_Vhat have I gotten myself into?'_ Kurt asked as he followed the girl in order to keep his arm attached.

_Kindly R&R_

_& 'til next time_

_Watch this space & peace out._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Xmen just the words below._

~#~

Kurt was thoroughly enjoying himself as he fought through one of his personal danger room settings. The room had created a real life ship battle between him and a hoard of blood thirsty pirates' intent on giving him more holes to breathe out of.

Wielding his seventeenth century Toledo blade he had christened _'Silbur nacht'_ or 'Silver night' in one hand, a pirate's cutlass in the other and a dagger with his prehensile tail he cut through his attackers with inhuman grace and skill. As he blocked, parried, sliced and skewered foe after foe Kurt was vaguely aware of why he was doing this at the moment.

It had started nearly four years ago during one cold night when he was looking over photos of himself and his siblings; he had just came back from a meeting with his sister to talk about why she had pretended to be someone else, his supposed girlfriend. It was then that _she_ came into the room asked about why he was looking through photos.

Instead of just telling her Kurt handed her two photos and let her put it together. Her reaction had managed to get a laugh out of him before he leaned back against the sofa savouring the experience of being near her without her running away from him. The next minute he felt her lips on his and he was so caught up in the moment that he almost did not hear his brain yell out:

_This is wrong! She is too young for you!_

Kurt, finally grasping the reality of the situation, teleported out of her reach before it could go any further and tried to give her a telling off whilst keeping his own emotions, mainly his temper and desire for human contact, at bay.

After several failed attempts he gave into her suggestion of a pinkie promise for the two of them to get together once she was of age if they had no partner after making her agree that until that point the best thing they could be was friends.

From the following day onwards she kept to the agreement and became his friend somehow miraculously getting over her fear of him. Kurt, despite himself, was starting to get attracted to her every time she came to him for help or called him from New York just to hear his voice and brighten up her day when she moved away.

When her eighteenth birthday was approaching Kurt had travelled to Japan and managed to procure an authentic ninjato, a sword wielded by ninjas and other stealth assassins, complete with its own hand carved wooden box. Leaving a note with it advising her to get used to it before the reunion Kurt then began doing simulations to hone his own fencing skills looking forward to the upcoming duel.

Kurt was suddenly brought from his musings when the cutlass he was wielding struck something rather solid sending pins and needles up his whole arm. After quickly yelling to the room 'End program' he looked at what he had struck to see an armoured Piotr standing in front of him.

"I apologise comrade for interrupting" he said in a deep voice "But I did not know if you had eaten today and had come to ask, unfortunately you were in own world"

Kurt had to hold back from chuckling; he had known Piotr for several years now and was still trying to make him use humour.

"Do not apologise mien friend" he said as he sheathed his blade "As you said, I vas in a vorld of mien own, fortunately it vasn't ze von of fires and brimstone"

This got a chuckle out of both of them before the Xmen's very own iron man asked his next question.

"This would not have to do with girl turned eighteen not long ago?"

If limbs could teleport by themselves then Kurt could have sworn his lower jaw just teleported itself to the other side of the world, or just stayed in the dimension he jumps into but not jumping back out. His stunned appearance allowed Piotr to continue.

"Before she left for New York I saw her talking to little Nightcrawler about waiting until real Nightcrawler was hers"

"I assume you mean ze 'Bamf' doll?" Kurt asked remembering giving one to her and Piotr's little sister both of whom cherishing it greatly.

"Da. That" Piotr nodded. "I now this not my business, but I think you two would make good couple"

"Thank you for your blessings Piotr" Kurt said trying to comprehend what he just said "But first ve have to find out if ve still feel that vay vith von another"

Piotr just nodded before leaving Kurt to his thoughts. He did not know if she had tried to get into a relationship with someone else but Kurt had tried several, however his longest lasted only two months. Heaving a deep sigh Kurt forced himself to walk to the door to the danger room only for it to open revealing the girl who had been stuck in his mind since their first kiss.

'_Katherine Pryde'_

~#~

_R&R_

_& 'til next time_

_Watch this space & peace out_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Xmen just the words below._

~#~

Kitty smiled as she hefted her two suitcases through the front gate into the grounds of the institute. She had not seen the place since she came here for the annual gathering last summer where she watched from the stands as they played baseball mutant style as well as catch up on what their fellow mutants got up to since they last met.

However, Kitty's smile was not for the happiness of being back where she belonged; not two months ago Kitty had turned eighteen and she was somewhat eager to find out if a promise she made to someone special would be fulfilled.

Looking back on that fateful day, Kitty was still amazed at the events that happened. When she kissed him it was merely an act of curiosity; to see whether or not being furry hindered someone being kissed. Upon contact, despite lasting for not even a second, Kitty felt like she had left the mortal world to walk on the clouds above before being smouldered in a sulphurous cloud once he realised what was happening.

She had somehow managed to get a pinkie promise out of him stating that if neither of them had a lover once she was eighteen they would get together. He agreed only after insisting that they stay as friends and teammates until the time came.

Whether or not it was intentional his suggestion helped Kitty see who he truly was; an angel in devils clothing. He had helped her out on many occasions be it comforting and cheering her up after a bad day, giving her a helping hand with her homework or even being her sparring partner when she was practicing her sword techniques. Every time he helped her Kitty could not help falling in love with him even more making her happy she made that spur of the moment promise.

When her eighteenth birthday arrived she was half expecting to see him at the door to her New York apartment. Whilst disappointed that he could not make it his present to her more than made up for it. His present was a ninjato, or ninja sword, straight from Japan itself she believed if the intricately carved wooden box with the kanji for her codename on the lid, a note attached read

_'Practice with it until we meet at the reunion._

_We shall talk then'_

Knowing what he meant Kitty began practicing with the sword she dubbed _'Shadow fang'_ for an hour every night getting used to the weapons size, weight etc until she was able to complete kata after kata with such grace and precision she could probably be considered his female counterpart.

And now, one day earlier than planned, she was entering the institute hoping on finding him only to be swept off her feet into the arms of one Piotr Rasputin her once favourite hunk.

"Katlya!" _{That spelt right?}_ He boomed in his Russian accented voice. "It is good to see you again!"

Kitty could not help but laugh as she hugged the gentle giant, despite knowing that he preferred men she still loved him as a friend.

"You too Piotr" Kitty replied as she was put down before having a quick look round to see if she could see _him_.

"If you are looking for lover I would try danger room" Piotr said making kitty look at him eyes wide "Whenever I see you two in same room you always sneak looks at him as well as become like sunshine when he talks to you"

Kitty blushed when he said that, she had thought that no one noticed her when she did that. She nearly phased through the floor when Piotr patted her on the shoulder.

"Go to him" he said before walking off somewhere.

Kitty watched him leave before taking _'Shadow fang'_ from one of her cases and phasing through the floor to the entrance to the danger room. Taking a few deep breaths to prepare her for what lay ahead, she made to phase through the door only for it to open revealing the one she was looking for.

'_Kurt Wagner'_

~#~

_R&R_

_& 'til next time_

_Watch this space & peace out_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimers on chapter 1_

_~#~_

It was safe to assume that neither Kurt nor Kitty knew how much time they spent gazing at one another seeing if either had changed in any way since their last get together it was as if time had stopped all around the two.

Kitty was the first to break the stillness by suddenly rushing forward and wrapping her arms around her furry friends neck in a tight hug which Kurt, after a moment's pause, returned wrapping his own arms round her waist.

"Somevon's a little early" Kurt stated sounding slightly amused as one of his hands began stroking her hair. "Or should I say impatient?"

"Guess I was too eager to see you" Kitty murmured she was enjoying the feel of Kurt's fur against her skin so much that she was going into a dreamlike state. "I mean, we both know why we're here right?"

"Ja" Kurt nodded against her head before grinning slightly. "You vanted to get your humiliation about being beaten in a sword fight over and done vith before ozers see you"

The remark had the desired effect; Kitty phased herself out of Kurt's arms and moved so they were several paces apart before drawing _'Shadow fang'_ from its sheathe.

"Dream on Elf" Kitty said a playful smile on her lips "I've been training with this blade for an hour each night since you gave it to me and I assure you, you won't win"

"I tremble in fear fraulien" Kurt said drawing _'Silbur nacht'_ from its own sheathe and moving into one of his more favourable stances. "No vait, it's actually in anticipation on how quick I show you vhat ze ceiling looks like from ze floor"

This was one of the reasons she loved him Kitty mused; no matter what they are doing be it actual missions or simple training sessions Kurt could make light of it as if he was talking about the weather. Slipping into her preferred stance when going against the unknown, a regular occurrence against Kurt whether verbally or physically, Kitty waited for him to make the first move.

On his side of the field Kurt licked his lips hungrily, he was not kidding when he said he was trembling in anticipation. Their last swordfight had Kurt high on adrenaline hours _after_ the confrontation, especially when Kitty trimmed his bangs with mere centimetres from his brow in the opening minutes with a sudden offensive move catching him off guard. Therefore he eagerly awaited their next confrontation.

Unable to withstand the hunger Kurt suddenly darted forward the tip of his blade homing in on Kitty's startled face. The girl barely had time to get her ninjato in her opponents' swords trajectory deflecting it enough so that it missed her face but severed her hair band letting her flowing brown locks cascade down her back and around her face enhancing her beauty in Kurt's eyes.

Seeing her chance Kitty struck back with a barrage of thrusts, slices and feints causing the elf to fall back several paces as he skilfully manoeuvred both his blade and body to block and evade each of her attacks. After parrying a rather lethal jab at his lower region Kurt manipulated his blade so that its point was pressing the fabric of her shirt into the gap between her breasts without piercing it.

"Looks like you've grown a bit in several _places_ since last time fraulien" Kurt teased whilst Kitty began sporting a pink blush in her cheeks.

In retaliation Kitty swiftly moved so that she span off in one direction whilst Kurt stepped forward to keep his balance granting her enough time to slap his backside eliciting a squeak from the surprised elf.

"Nice to see you're still _firm_ in the more eye catching places" she said sweetly silently laughing at Kurt's purple tinged cheeks when he turned to face her.

Kurt chuckled before moving in with several strikes to her upper body that she easily blocked. "Zis is vhy fighting you is fun Kitty; you alvays have a comeback no matter vhat I throw at you"

"You're being modest Kurt" Kitty replied as she expertly twirled her sword before bringing it down on top of his head only to bounce off his blade. "No matter what I try to bring you down you're always bouncing back up raring to go straight afterward"

The two continued battling it out across the floor of the danger room throwing sword attacks, teasing remarks and flattering and flirtatious comments to one another oblivious to whatever lay outside their boundaries.

A sudden move from Kitty sent _'Silbur nacht'_ from Kurt's hand however when Kitty tried to land the finishing blow, in the form of a decapitation strike, Kurt bent himself backwards so that he was parallel to the ground from the knees up causing her to lose her grip on _'shadow fang'_ not expecting him to escape the intangible blade. Before he could stand upright again Kitty quickly pounced on him only to be flipped so that she was on the floor pinned by him instead of the opposite.

"Ve have yet to discover if ve vill be togezzer and you are already discussing sleeping arrangements" Kurt said as he regained his breath. "For all you know I might vant to be on to-oomph!"

Kurt was suddenly caught off guard when Kitty phased through the floor making him kiss the metal surface before going into a sitting position rubbing his sore nose.

"Now you know how I felt four years ago when you made me kiss the sofa" Kitty laughed as she rose from the floor to stand, for once, above the furry elf.

"If mien memory serves correctly" Kurt stated as he stood up and walked towards the girl. "Ve veren't fighting zen"

"Oh? Then what _were_ we doing at the time?" Kitty asked pretending to be surprised at what he said.

Kurt responded by wrapping one arm round her waist whilst putting the other behind her head as he placed his lips upon hers. Kitty responded by wrapping her arms around his neck again letting her hands roam in his hair and soft fur whilst their tongues fought one another. They eventually parted when the need for oxygen over-ruled their lust for one another but did not detach their arms from their embrace as they gazed lovingly at one another.

"Looks like ve vill keep zat promise mien lieb" Kurt whispered in her ear.

"In that case" Kitty said before gently kissing him on the lips. "Shall we go to _our_ room to talk about our _sleeping arrangements_ as you put it?"

"Somevon's getting impatient" Kurt chuckled as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I've waited nearly four years for this" Kitty said hungrily. "I think I'm entitled to a little impatience"

"Zen who am I to protest?" Kurt asked before capturing his loved ones lips again before teleporting them both to his quarters both eager to make up for the four year wait.

_~#~_

_**FIN**_

_~#~_

_This has to be my most intimate story to date_

_Either way R&R_

_& 'til next time_

_Watch this space & peace out_


End file.
